The broken girl
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: A young girl who has had a horrible life soon meets the autobot's and her life is changed forever. Sorry suck at summaries and titles please read and review and enjoy. I'm so sorry but I need to get back in my zone for a while and with the plot bunnies attacking me to do my GTA 5 story I am going onto that but I will work on this one straight after I promise
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own transformers only my oc Marybeth Smith**

**Chapter 1 Darkness Rising part 1**

Hello my name is Marybeth Smith I am 16 I live with my dad my mum died when I was very young (you'll find out later how) the first few years my dad was just depressed and he did feed me and show signs of loving me as his daughter but as I grew older and learned to door more stuff he started treating me more like a slave and a punching bag rather than his daughter recently he forced me to get a job for money just so he could waste it either at the pub he goes to, to gamble with it or to buy food make me cook it and only save tiny scraps for me. Anyway on this day I had just finished working and left to go home when I stopped outside.

I saw a sleek yellow and black muscle car it was covered in yellow paint and had black lines down it inside it had black leather seats I muttered softly.

"One day after saving money I'm going to buy a car just like you" I suddenly heard a roar of another car I spun and saw two black and purple cars revving their engines at me I backed away but it seemed to begin to speed at me I watched as the muscle cars door opened by itself it beeped which I seemed to understand.

"Quick get in" I jumped in and fastened in the car sped off I held the wheel and watched as the purple and black cars followed us the car I was in jumped a ramp from the highway transforming in the air making me feel a sickness I looked at the robot and became scared but calmed down as he placed me next to two other boys the robot I was in stepped back until it heard a crunching sound he lifted his foot up and beeped out. "Sorry" the little boy next to me smiled and reassured.

"It's alright" wait that kid could understand him to thank God I thought I was going insane I looked up and suddenly saw the nice robot getting blasted in the chest he flung backwards the purple and black robot stood on his chest and pointed his blaster at the yellow and black robots head until the little boy next to me yelled. "Leave him alone!" The bad robot looked at us the tallest boy that looks about my age almost mutters.

"Bad call" we all run to the nearby pipe I helped get the boys in before they pulled me in we ran until we saw the friendly to robots head he beeped.

"Your safe now quickly run" me and the smallest boy thanked him and kept on running until we got away we soon split I waved goodbye and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own transformers only my oc**

**Chapter 2**

Marybeth had just gotten home she placed her key in the lock and took a deep breath before exhaling she opened the door and entered her dad soon arrived snapping.

"Where is your wages" Marybeth handed over most of her money she had managed to trick her stupid father into thinking the most she was given was the amount she gave. He snatched it and shoved it into his pocket he glared at her and snapped again. "What are you doing just standing there go and cook my dinner" Mary (her shortened down name Jack and Raph had given her after telling her their names) cooked the meal quickly and was only given a slither of chicken and a few burnt vegetables after he had finished he got up and walked to where she was washing up and growled. "What was with the pile of rubbish you called food it was rubbish" he suddenly threw the plate at Mary's head smashing the plate against it he then walked over to her slapping her across the face making her fall to the floor where he kicked her in the stomach and face. He then grabbed Mary by the hair and pulled her to the basement door where he threw her she fell down the stairs she managed to get up and looked as the door shut and the sound of a lock clicked and soon a car driving away.

Mary had known that whenever she was thrown down there she was going to be injured so craftily she had managed to hide supplies which could help her. She cleaned her cuts out and put band aids on she then cleaned the cut on her head and her bust lip the only thing she couldn't fix was her new black eye. She staggered to her small mat she had managed to sneak down and curled up and went to sleep.

_In the dream_

_Mary was only a few months old but she could still remember being with her mum on this day she was playing with her toys when her father came at her ready to hit her when her mum ran up to him grabbing his arm ready to stop him but struggled._

_"Frank don't you hurt her" Mary's mum yelled but only to get slapped a second later Frank ran to the kitchen and came holding a large knife he ran at Mary's mum with evil intentions he swung the knife cutting Lilly's (Mary's mum) arm Lily fell to the floor screaming Frank was soon repeatedly stabbing Lily in the chest Frank got up and ran to the phone and called the police. The police soon came and Frank told them._

_"Well a masked man burst in and stabbed her to death I managed to protect my daughter but I was to late to save my wife" the police man wrote it down and turned to Mary who was in her father's arms the police man spoke sweetly to Mary saying._

_"It's good that daddy is here isn't it sweetie" _

_Dream ends_

Mary sat up in a cold sweat she got up and rubbed her face and thought. _'how wrong was he'._


	3. Darkness rising part 3

**I do not own Transformers only my oc**

**Chapter 3 darkness rising part 3 (missing out part 2) **

Mary woke up late morning she walled to the door and found it open she slipped out and took a shower and changed into her second set of clothes she walked outside and sat on the step relieved that her dad must of gone to work or somewhere. She was relaxing when the roar of an engine made her look in front of her was a large red and blue truck she walked up to it and saw no driver she looked at it to see it's door open she shrugged and got in after strapping in she asked.

"So are you one of the good robots I saw yesterday?" The wheel had a small insigma which seemed to glow when the robot talked. As they drove the truck told Mary that his name was Optimas Prime leader of the Autobots and their enemies the Decepticons and their leader Megatron he also told her the other names of the robots they soon came to a large abandoned army silo where Mary saw several large robots and Jack and Raph she talked for a minute or so until a female bot , Arcee, asked her.

"Where did you get that black eye?" Mary placed a finger to the bruise and just made up a lie.

"Oh I fell down the stairs yestersay" Arcee luckily didn't press the matter and let her carry on talking with Jack until Bulkhead asked.

"So what's on theactivities list?" Suddenly the sound a guitar erupted making everyone tyere cover their ears they turned to see Miko playing Miko spoke up.

"How about a little band practice?" Mary rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and sat on the ledge watching until a sound erupted making Bulk say.

"proximity sensor hide" Mary did not have enough time to get down so she hid in the side of the lift Mary kept still as she heard a person talk she stayed still until she heard Jack say.

"Hey how's it going?" She knew to come out of hiding as she came out she saw a middle aged African American in a white top and a light blue jacket and light blue pants. The man looked in shock at them all until saying.

"Contract with civilians that's it team prime has gone to far" Jack, Raph and Miko tried to pursued him but he began to walk to them saying. "You kids are going into protection" Bulkhead placed his foot down separating them saying.

"Were protecting them" The man turned to the door saying.

"This isn't over big foot not by a long shot and you are coming with me back to the base" he grabbed Marybeth by her arm and dragged her to the lift where it took her to a large black helicopter where he made her sit in. As they flew away a blast suddenly hit them and the helicopter went down. Luckily they were not hurt but as they emerged from the rubble they saw a large robot which grabbed them Mary began to struggle and hit the robots hand the robot in turn knocked her out.

When Marybeth awoke she saw she was in a small cage that was hanging from the roof she looked to the side and saw a injured looking man and soon realised it was the agent from before. She stood up but just as she loomed around a large silver robot walked in he had a thin body and two large silver wings at the back and also had two red eyes Mary squirmed under his gaze until he said.

"Well well the weak femme is awake seeing as this one was a fail let's see if you will spill anything" he pulled out a tazer like object and placed it onto the floor of the cage making electricity go through Mary's body and her screaming in pain. After a few minutes the door opened letting in some of the Autobots one of the Autobots growled.

"Don't you dare move Starscream" Starscream grinned and said back pointing a missile at Mary.

"Oh I believe I dare Autobots" Suddenly he was taken down by Arcee who got Mary and Fowler out durning this Mary fell unconscious because of the pain. When Mary awoke she saw Jake was yelling at Miko.

"When are you going to get that through your thick head?" Mary glared at Jack why was he being horrible to Miko?

"We all could of died you,me,Raph,Mary even them" she yelled back Jack turned saying.

"Well if this is an ordinary day with the Autobots then I don't want anything to do with this" Optimas turned to Jack and spoke.

"Jack outintentions were never to put you in trouble but now it is not your safety but that of the human race" a groundbridge suddenly opens Ratchet saying.

"No point for long goodbyes here's the door" Without second thought he walked through the groundbridge. After a few hours Optimas (Mary's guardian) decided to take her home she said good night and went into her house. She took her beating for not cleaning up correctly and was thrown down the basement again she sighed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marybeth woke up sore yet she got up an looked around she checked around but found none she then got cleaned up and changed into her work clothes thankful she didn't have to deal with her dad now. After getting ready she left for work she locked the door and set off the diner that she worked at was small but had a lot of business she placed on her apron and grabbed her notebook and pencil. After a hard day of work she was given her wages and set of home but as she got halfway there a group of teens surrounded her she looked around her but she saw that she was trapped the teens soon advanced on her and began punching her and kicking as she got to the floor. When the teens had left Mary got up and saw they had taken her bag which had her wages in she sighed and walked the rest of the way home as she entered the drive she saw her dad's car in the drive she shuddered and walked in as she stepped in she saw her dad who glared at her growling.

"Well where are your wages?" Mary swallowed the dry lump in her throat before stuttering.

"I d-don't h-have m-my w-wages" Franks glare grew stronger until he walked away quietly Mary walked in and closed the door but as she finished she was hit down by Frank's fist she held her cheek as he growled loudly.

"What do you mean you don't have your wages?" Mary tried to get away but Frank grabbed her hair and threw her across the room him yelling. "Answer me stupid" he grabbed her hair and dragged her to her 'room' which others would call the basement and threw her more violently and left slamming the door. Mary sat in the dark crying holding her cheek she looked up and cried.

"Please help me mum"

**A/N sorry for the short chapters and because of some "reviews" who told me to delete this story and my entire account I will keep going and never stop (but to stop these reviews I am going to rely on spell check)**


End file.
